Learning to Trust Again
by OKLAHOMA GURL
Summary: Hermione's life is changed in an instant because of someone she thought she could trust. Draco's life is changed over the summer, partly by his father, partly by the mudblood. Somehow these changes bring the two together, but how can they trust anyone, le


Learning to Trust Again…  
  
A/N Okay I am going to put up this story's first chapter and depending on how people respond to it I will continue writing it. It's pretty sad and very angst like but I think it's pretty good.   
  
Disclaimer I own none of this except for the original characters.  
  
Rating PG-13  
  
Couples D/H, R/P, H/G. And a bit of Hermione and OC at the beginning.  
  
Summery Hermione's life is changed in an instant because of someone she thought she could trust. Draco's life is changed over the summer, partly by his father, partly by the mudblood. Somehow these changes bring them together. But how can they trust anyone, let alone each other.   
  
  
  
  
  
Learning to Trust Again.  
  
  
"All you need is love"  
  
  
~Beatles~  
  
  
It was exactly August 7th 2002, 7:30 AM. Hermione Granger was just now rolling out of bed. She groggily reached out to the table beside her bed and grabbed her contact case that was sitting on it.  
  
She unsteadily stood up and slipped her feet into a pair of fuzzy, warm, hot pink, slippers and she groggily made her to the bathroom across the hall. She flipped the light switch and fumbled with her toothbrush. She washed her face with her muggle cleanser and felt a bit more awake.   
  
She grabbed the contact case off of the sink counter and popped her contacts into her eyes. She grabbed the honey colored hairbrush out of the mirror cabinet above the counter. She gently pulled the brush through her dark honey hair until all the knots were gone and it was very soft.   
  
She walked back to her room and put on a white tank top and a pair of jean shorts. She examined herself in the full length mirror her mother had gotten her for her 15th birthday. Hermione didn't really like her figure. She was still a bit of a tom boy and she still didn't want breasts or hips, but she had them. She had a perfect hourglass shape and hated it.  
  
She walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. Her parents were gone away to a convention in America. Hermione was now 17 years old so they trusted her enough to leave her at home alone while they were away at conferences and such.  
  
Hermione heard a knock at her door and went to answer it. When she opened the door she found her boyfriend, Zack at the door with a two of his friends. Zack was tall about 6'2 and had short, shaggy, strait, dark hair and dark eyes. He was well built and very handsome. He had his eyebrow pierced and his lip pierced.   
  
"Hi Zack. What are you doing here and why may I ask did you bring Joey and pretty boy here?" She said. Joey was a tall blond boy with short spiky hair and blue eyes. Pretty boy was Joseph. He was this very tall basketball player at the local school. He was African American and Hermione had always thought that most African American boys she met were very good looking. Therefore the nickname pretty boy.  
  
"Well it's good to see you to book worm." said Joseph.  
  
"Yeah I feel very welcome." Joey put on a very fake sad face.  
  
"Hey we were just wondering if you wanted to go out with us to breakfast and hang out a bit." said Zack.  
  
"Okay sure I'll go." she said and fallowed them out to Zack's car. She looked down the street at the huge brick mansion and noticed a moving truck in the driveway. She saw a tall platinum haired boy walk out the front door. He looked about there age 17 or 18.   
  
She got inside the black 1967 mustang convertible with the other guys and they all drove out to a café in the middle of town called 'The coffee place.'  
  
"So, who's the new guy Mione?" Asked Zack when they had all settled in the café.   
  
"Well I don't know. They must have just moved there. I've never seen them there before." said Hermione.   
  
"Well after we eat do you want to go see if he wants to hang out today?" asked Joseph.  
  
"Hey first I would like to know what exactly we're going to do today." Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Well we were going to hang out at the mall for a while and then maybe go to a movie." Zack paused for a second, " Then I thought we'd go to Heathers party." Hermione looked at him in shock.  
  
"Zack! What is with you! Everyone here knows that I get along with pretty much everyone, but there are two people that I do not get along with at all. One shall remain nameless and the other is Heather! And you know very well why I don't like her." Hermione was fuming, Heather was a tall blond girl with fake breasts and a tiny waist and was set on getting her hands on Zack. Hermione had been with Zack for a year now and ever since they started dating Heather had been all over him.   
  
In all the time she had been with Zack she had never been to a party with him. Not like the kind Heather was having. One with beer. She knew he drank. In the beginning of the relationship she had made him promise her two things. One: that he would never pressure her into anything. Two: That he would never drink around her. And he had kept those promises to her for a while. It was just lately that he wanted her to go along with him to these types of party's and get a bit more 'intimate' with him.  
  
"I'll go to the party Zack, but you know the rules. Let's go get the poor boy." Hermione finally said.  
  
"Yeah lets go." Zack slid out of the chair and put out his hand for her to take.  
  
They got to the car and Zack opened the car door for her.  
  
"Why does she get to sit in the front?" Asked Joseph.  
  
"Because I love her more than you." said Zack and He got into the drivers seat .  
  
They drove off back down the street Hermione lived on.  
  
"Zack let me out at my house and let me change. You guys go get the boy and I'll be out in a second." Hermione got out of the car ran inside and put on a black halter and black pants. She grabbed one of Zack's shirts that he gave her. It was a flannel button up shirt. It was green gray and black. She went back out side and the boys were already there. But the new kid wasn't.  
  
"Did he not want to come?" asked Hermione as she got into the car.  
  
"He wasn't there. His mom got the door and said he went out walking." said Zack.   
  
Hermione shrugged her shoulders and smiled.   
  
"I didn't even know you still had that old shirt." Zack said and smiled. "I like the way it looks on you. And you know I love that outfit on you." He smiled at her and took her hand in his.   
  
"Hey! I bought you that shirt for your last birthday!" Joey yelled from the backseat.  
  
"Yes you did. And I gave it to her for her birthday. It was my best shirt." Zack yelled back.  
  
"Hey, hey , hey! Don't start getting mushy while were here! Please spare us of that torture." Joseph pleaded .  
  
They all laughed and pulled up at the mall. They got out of the car and went inside. They walked around a bit and Hermione bought some new cloths. They decided to go get lunch in the food court.  
  
They all got pizza and sat down to eat it. Suddenly Hermione lost her appetite.   
  
"Hey Zack." Came the high pitched but soft voice of none other than Heather Bearkheart. Hermione looked up at the girl. She was wearing a white shirt with a hot pink bra underneath that shown brightly through the shirts material. She had on a pair of Jean shorts that were to short and her bum hung out of them.  
  
"Hello Heather." said Zack and he looked down at his plate nervously.   
  
"Hello Joey, Joseph,.. Oh hi Hermione." she said glaring at Hermione. "Lovely shirt. Where'd you get it from? The lost and found or something?"  
  
"Actually it's Zack's. He gave it to me for my birthday. I bet I can guess where you got yours, over there in the second hand store? I mean it looks like it's been worn so thin that you must not want to impress anyone very much. I mean I know if I saw you like that and didn't know you I would think that I'd be seeing you out down the street later working the corner." Hermione spat harshly. Heather glared at Hermione for a few seconds and then turned her attention back to Zack.  
  
"Well you are coming to my party tonight aren't you?" she asked him sweetly. He just kept looking at his plate either avoiding looking at Heather or Hermione. It was hard to tell.   
  
"Yeah, I'll be there. I'm bringing Hermione to. I'll have to watch what I drink." He laughed nervously and looked at Hermione wanting to see her reaction at his poking fun. Hermione just frowned and began to question if she should really go to this party or not.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well that's it for chapter one! I hope you like it so far. Draco will come in soon if you haven't already guessed that. I hope it's not to predictable. PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
  
Next Chapter: DRACO!!! The party. 


End file.
